dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrian Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Tyrian Pheles, '''also known as '''Tyri/Tyr, is one of the main male protagonists of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He is a Devil from the House of Pheles, one of the familes from the Extra Demons, and is known as the Prince of Void Arrows. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Archery Club, and one of the school's princes besides Kiba, and his knight, Itsuki. Appearance: Tyrian has the appearance of an adult male teenager (16-18 years). He is above average in height and has a tall, lean figure. His most distinctive features are his red, ruby hair and large, innocent looking hazel/gold amber eyes. Generally, Tyrian is seen in his Kuoh Academy's male uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. During battle, He is wearing his battle uniform, which consists of a green tunic with simple brown leather armor and carries his magic, curved bow, Sirius. Personality: Due to his family's situation and Geist's first lesson of being a person in the past, Tyrian is overall a man with righteous heart of valor and justice, who cares deeply for his comrades and family, willing to protect anyone from any enemy threats, his filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the Underworld. He's also a very polite individual when it comes to his manner and personality, even considering Issei's initial dislike towards him. Unlike the Underworld's other aristocrats and nobles, Tyrian lives a humble and frugal life and treats his people with respect and benevolence, as if they are his family and friends. His love for his comrades and family is so strong that he is willing to defend it all costs. This trait was demonstrated where he was willing to risk his life to help Rias against Riser Phenex by betting his own life. Due to his immense kindness, honesty, perseverance and selflessness, Tyrian is beloved and respected almost by anyone including the Four Great Satans and devil citizens across the Underworld. Despite his intelligence and skills in Rating Game, Tyrian has a lazy personality depicted from his habit of sleeping wherever he goes. He prefers simple over difficult matters. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female members of peerage, especially his harem, who they find it cute. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: High Demonic Power: Depite being a young Devil, Tyrian shows great potential in demonic powers where he is on par with Rias (his childhood friend and a High-Class Devil). Tyrian's prowess is acknowledged to other young High-Class Devil such as Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Sairaorg Bael, and other members commented that he can fight on par with official Rating Game Players such as Riser Phenex. * Power of Hole: A unique ability of the Abaddon clan that Tyrian inherited from his mother, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Tyrian has shown great mastery in using the Hole ability, creating multiple holes that can absorb and reflect attack back as he chooses. He can also use the Hole to teleport himself, his arrows, Demonic Power or even his opponent's body to attack his enemies. ** Void Arrow: '''Tyrian is able to imbue his Power of Hole into his arrows, creating a spatial arrow where it travels through the dimensional space from Power of Hole, resulting in effectively catching his target off guard. '''Master Archer: Along with his demonic power, Tyrian is well-versed in the art of archery. His skills with the bow and arrows are beyond excellent where he is considered genius amongst amongst the young High-Class Devil. Due to this credibility, Tyrian was even dubbed as a "Prince of Void Arrows" in archery by both enemies and allies alike. Master Hunter: Complimenting with his archery skills, Tyrian is a highly accomplished hunter, doing so for leisure, sport, and battle. Even seasoned marksman and archer are amazed by his abilities when he demonstrates great proficiency by easily handle dangerous creatures and beasts alone that they cannot do so in groups. * Master of Stealth: Because of his ability as a hunter, he can conceal his presence to a certain extent where he cannot be detected by wild animals or enemies until he make a shot. He also uses this abilities on the battle which makes him able to slip past through enemy undetected. Master Technician: Due to his skills in the art of archery, Tyrian is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection with his Power of Hole. Skilled Tactician: Under the tutelage of Falbium Asmodeus, Tyrian is a considered as well-versed strategist, able to use cunning and effective combat tactics to gain a great advantage over his opponents. He has shown great versatility by excelling in ambush and guerrilla tactics foremost, aiming to expose the opponent leader's position, weaknesses, and defeat them with his own skills to give his peerage a fighting chance. Perceptive Combatant: Due to his expertise as a hunter and tactician, Tyrian is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks by read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Flight: Being a Devil, Tyrian can fly using his wings. Equipments: (WIP's) Sirius: Also known as the Scorching Bow of the Heavenly Wolf, is one of the strongest magic weapons. Called as the Conqueror's Bow, it is a Dragon Slayer bow bestowed by the Fairy King Oberon himself for his symbol of friendship with the House of Pheles. Its power is quite comparable where Tyrian analyzes that its power is half the power of Ascalon. Quotes: TBA Development & Trivias: * Tyrian's personality was inspired and based off of Tigrevurmud Vorn, the main character of the light novel series, Madan no Ou no Vanadis. * Geist's overall appearance is based off of Tigrevurmud Vorn, the main character of the light novel series, Madan no Ou no Vanadis. The image used in the profile is edited by the author for story sakes.. * Geist's weapons and abilities are based off from the light novel. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil